


Don't Mean To Be Obsessed

by hnsnrachel



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnsnrachel/pseuds/hnsnrachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "Callie/Erica, leather"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Mean To Be Obsessed

**   
Don't Mean To Be Obsessed **

****  
The first thought that raced through my mind when I opened the door tonight was: “Dear God in Heaven, she’s wearing leather pants.” The second was: “Well, we’re not going anywhere.” Damn Erica’s self-control though. She took one look at my face, smirked and turned away, giving me no choice but to follow her. There’s a perfectly good elevator in my apartment block, but Erica decided to take the stairs, torturing me with every move of her hips, the neon lights in the stairwell shining off the leather, keeping my eyes glued to the ass I so badly wanted to touch. By the time we got to the car, I was almost shaking with arousal, unable to think about anything but the way she feels under my hands, the way she encourages my hormones to run wild with just a glance.

There was no way I was going to make it through our date. She evaded my attempt to kiss her, opening the car door and ushering me inside, a light slap on my ass and a “Stop thinking about sex” my reprimand. Stop thinking about sex? With her in leather? Yeah, like that could ever happen.

All through dinner, she drove me insane. She wasn’t doing anything special, just eating, and laughing and occasionally brushing my legs with her own under the table, but I know what those lips feel like on me, and I couldn’t stop thinking about peeling the leather from her body, however hard I tried. The slight amount of cleavage revealed by her deep red shirt kept dragging my eyes from her face, and every time she’d say my name with a hint of disapproval, driving me even crazier. She dressed like that and expects me to keep my eyes on her face? Erica Hahn is evil. An evil, beautiful, wonderful tease.

Towards the end of the meal, she looked at me, smirking slightly as she asked if I wanted dessert. “I want you” was the only possible answer to that, and thank God that she didn’t insist on holding to the dancing part of our plans. I’m not sure I would have been able to dance with her, her body brushing against my own, her hips rocking rhythmically, without ripping her clothes off and taking her on the dance floor, however many people were around.

It seemed to take forever for the check to arrive, but the second it did, I pulled it away from Erica, laying down a wad of money to cover the meal, not even checking how much I’d left, taking her hand and almost dragging her from the restaurant. Back at the car, she pinned me against it, leaning in, taking her time, too much time, to place her lips on mine. The moment she did, I let out a hungry moan, unable to control the desire that roared through my veins and fogged my brain. If I’d been the one driving, we would never have made it home. Erica though has epic volumes of concentration, nothing phases or distracts her, and while sometimes that’s a pain in the ass, in the bedroom, it’s nothing but a good thing. She let our lips play together for a brief moment, pinning me between the warmth of her body and the cool metal of the car, her leg sliding between mine, slight pressure where I needed it most, and even knowing that we couldn’t possibly stay where we were, when she pulled away, I couldn’t stop the whimper.

“Let’s go home, baby. My place or yours?”

I stammered out - just barely able to speak - “Yours.” The last thing I wanted was for Cristina to catch us, and I wasn’t entirely sure we would make it to the bedroom. That I could resist the urge to fuck her for even those few extra steps it would take to find my bed, when there’s a perfectly good couch right there. The whole way home, I have no idea if Erica spoke to me, happily focused on the thought of sliding the leather from her skin, trailing teasing nails up her stomach to roll my fingers across her nipples, soft kisses on pale skin, our bodies as close as possible, slick warmth on my fingers, her tongue on my throat. I pushed myself to such a frenzy that I don’t remember arriving at her place, I don’t remember getting out of the car. I do remember pushing myself against her body, as close as I could possibly get, running my hands up and down her sides as she opened the door.

As soon as we were inside, I took her hand, planning to drag her to the bedroom… but Erica had other plans. Turning around, she pushed me against the solid oak of the door, her lips on mine, demanding, insistent. Her tongue working against mine, moans escaping into the house, her hands weren’t idle, sliding beneath my skirt and pushing it above my hips, pinning it around my waist with the pressure of her body against my own. Driving me insane with her lips and tongue, she hooked her fingers into my panties, drawing them down my legs as far as she could without breaking our hungry kiss, my hands clinging to her back, pulling her closer. Letting the panties fall the rest of the way to the floor, she slid her leather clad thigh between mine, chuckling a little into the kiss as I moaned at the coolness against my heat, as I thrust my hips easily against her, begging for more with every part of my body.

Taking pity on me, she slid one hand beneath my top, dipping it into my bra, teasing my nipple with fingers skilled with far more than a scalpel, while the other teased my inner thigh, drawing closer and closer to my sex with every second, with every desperate moan and longing whimper that escaped into her mouth. I don’t think anyone but her had driven me that crazy before. She’s so opposite from everything I thought I wanted, and it’s so stupid that I never realized before her how wonderful it is to be with a woman. But, maybe that’s a good thing. Maybe only Erica will ever know how to touch me the way she does.

All thought stopped as she parted my lips with her fingers, sliding easily through the slick desire at my core, the tips of her fingers just barely brushing against my clit, my hips bucking towards her, begging for more… anything. Just wanting her to drag me over the ledge, to make me explode around her. Two fingers thrust inside me easily and I found her rhythm easily, rocking into her thrusts as her thumb brushed against my clit, the pressure, the everything perfect. She plays my body like an instrument, every time. No matter whether it’s slow and tender, or fast and hungry, she’s an expert at dragging the lust and desire and burning want from me.

As her fingers curled inside me, pressing against the spot that will only ever be hers, I felt the fall begin, my stomach tightening, white heat exploding across my skin, my moan of release drawn down her throat, my legs turning to jelly and only the pressure of her arms around me, her body tight against mine holding me up. The kiss eased in intensity, the love we hadn’t yet named but both knew was there apparent in the soft brushing of her lips against mine. She held me until I was strong enough to hold myself up, parting our lips as she moved just a fraction away from me.

“Leather a good plan then, baby?” Smirking as the words left her lips, my insistent kiss the only answer she needed.


End file.
